


It's not what you thinking of

by Greenmusik



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kittens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Барри патрулирует не самый любимый свой район и застаёт там Снарта. Но это не то, что он подумал.





	

 

— Это не то, что ты подумал, — сказал Снарт, выставляя ладонь в защитном жесте и отступая на шаг. Его парка была плотно застёгнута, но пистолета Барри не заметил.  
На нём самом была обычная одежда, и он бы не сказал, что сейчас достаточно холодно, чтобы застёгивать куртку даже на высокой скорости. Циско обещал вернуть костюм обновлённым и ещё краше, чем прежде, но пока приходилось прятать лицо под капюшоном и бежать медленнее, чем Барри привык, чтобы одежда не загорелась.  
Он никак не мог понять, что Снарт вообще забыл в этом районе. Ухоженные садики, маленькие купленные в кредит домики, аккуратно подстриженные зелёные газончики. Здесь было слишком идеально, слишком идиллично. Иногда Барри казалось, что вот прямо сейчас посреди улицы разверзнется ад и начнётся апокалипсис — всё же, он смотрел слишком много ужастиков. Сейчас, в сезон отпусков и каникул, большая часть домов пустовала, но Барри всё равно не нравилось это место. И, по его мнению, такому вору, как Снарт, здесь просто нечего было красть. Но проверить не мешало.  
Барри метнулся внутрь дома через неплотно прикрытую дверь, из которой только что вышел Снарт. Гостиная, спальня, детская, фотографии, нетронутый сейф в стене за картиной, лестница в подвал, кухня... Барри выбежал наружу и снова уставился на Снарта.  
— Это не твой дом, если ты только не обзавёлся женой, двумя детьми и пивным брюшком, — весело сказал он.  
— Не мой, — легко согласился Снарт. — И я ничего не крал. Мне даже не пришлось возиться с замком — они держат запасной ключ в цветочном горшке.  
— И всё равно это было незаконное проникновение, — указал Барри.  
— Предлагаю считать, что это была спасательная операция, — протянул Снарт и вдруг подобрался. — Ты никому и никогда не расскажешь о том, что сейчас увидишь, иначе я сделаю всё, чтобы испортить твою репутацию как криминалиста и как супергероя.  
Глаза Барри распахнулись от удивления и любопытства, и он закивал, жестами показывая, что его рот на замке. Снарт усмехнулся и поманил его. Барри как заворожённый шагнул ближе, подошёл почти вплотную, и тогда Снарт чуть приоткрыл молнию парки и отодвинул край, позволяя заглянуть внутрь. Только теперь Барри понял, что всё это время Снарт прижимал вторую руку к боку, как при ранении или боясь выронить то, что скрывалось под паркой. Он бросил неуверенный взгляд на Снарта и тот закатил глаза.  
— Ну же! Или я сейчас уйду, а ты так и умрёшь от любопытства.  
И Барри заглянул внутрь.  
Их было трое. Они были маленькие. Они были разноцветные. Они мелко дышали во сне, отчего покрытые мехом тельца будто вибрировали. Рядом с ними лежала кажущаяся огромной импровизированная бутылочка с чем-то кремовым и густым.  
— Ты умеешь выкармливать котят?! — потрясённо прошептал Барри.  
— У меня много талантов. Конечно, не всем котятам так везёт. Двое уже не нуждаются ни в еде, ни в тепле. Но из этих я воспитаю настоящих воровских зверей, — очень серьёзно сказал Снарт, запахивая парку обратно. — Видимо, какой-то мудак сбил мать. Хорошо, что у меня чуткий слух. И хватит лыбиться. Если хоть один посторонний об этом пронюхает, я тебя уничтожу.  
Но Барри просто не мог перестать. Он представил, какое лицо будет у Джо, когда он ему расскажет. И Циско наверняка будет легче переносить Снарта. И, возможно, история о том, как Капитан Холод спас котят, немного развеселит Кейтлин...  
— Земля вызывает Барри...  
— Что?  
— Отвезёшь меня? Машина в двух кварталах к северу. Не уверен, что смогу нормально вести с этими ребятами за пазухой.  
Барри кивнул, сцапал ключи и уже через минуту затормозил рядом со Снартом.  
— Ладно, можешь рассказать своим в лаборатории, — разрешил тот, усевшись на заднее сидение. — Но никаких журналистов и копов. И веди аккуратнее.  
— Ок, — сказал Барри и снова улыбнулся. Хорошо, что Снарт не заметил, что он налепил на заднее стекло знак "в машине ребёнок", а при следующей встрече им явно будет немного не до того.  
Котята спали, Снарт тихо подсказывал повороты, а Барри вёл машину очень аккуратно и думал о том, что надо как-нибудь найти время пересдать экзамен на права. Просто на всякий случай.


End file.
